James' Bedtime
by DevParo
Summary: It's SPANKING (daddy-son) fanfiction inspired by Youtube video called The Tale of Election 2016/w Benedict Cumberbatch. Unlike the original, it is not funny and doesn't have anything to do with elections. I was inspired by Benedict's strict daddy manners in beginning of the video. It's family fluff thing with discipline, corporal punishment, but also comfort, cuddling...


JAMES' BEDTIME

\- Phew-phew – Jemie was playing with his Action Man and Doctor X. – Phew-phew, crash… Imma gecha… Aaaaargh. You will not, stupid!

The door opened with a squeak.

\- Son! – dad appears at the door frame, wearing a red house robe. – It's time for bed!

Jamie startled, holding the breath. He peered at dad trying to figure out if he's in trouble.

\- But, daddy, I'm having such a good game!

Jamie has made his best puppyface, and stretched his hands to show his daddy his wonderful toys.

\- See? There's the Action Man, and he's fighting the evil dr. X… and he is winning, and on his armour he has the X… see? – the boy poked the action figure's chest with a forefinger.

Dad entered the room shutting the door behind him, and approached the boy on the bed in a few quick steps. Jamie felt a little kick of fear, not being able to predict is he going to be punished for not being asleep by now.

\- Daddy, I…

\- Jamie – the dad interrupted him with soft but stern voice. - It's far too late for a boy of your age to be up. It's 10:37 at night.

\- But I'm not even sleepy… - whined the boy, blushing because of the scoldings.

Dad took his figurines and put them on the night table.

\- Nooo! I need them to finish the game! – the boy reached out for the figurines but withdrew with a yelp, after being firmly smacked on the hand. He tried a pittyfull look with trembling bottom lip to make his dad sorry for him and give him back the toys. It didn't work. It hardly ever does. Dad pointed to the bed.

\- Under the covers. Time for bed.

\- Nooooo! I wanna play. – whined the boy decisively crossing his arms on his chest.

\- Right now, young man! – dad got dangerously stern.

\- No.

\- James! – thundered dad strictly and the little boy knew very well what will happen if he does not obey. Angry, he quickly went under the blanket.

\- That's better.

Resentful because of father's strict treatment, Jamie whined, tossed himself face down on the pillow and threw the blanket over his head.

– Jamie no sleepy! Wanna play wif my Actionman!

\- Lose the lisp, young man. – dad wasn't impressed by this little performance – You can play in the morning. Now it's time for bed.

Dad patted Jamie's covered head. Annoyed, Jamie withdrew from the touch.

\- No, I want to play now!

\- Not now. – said the dad gently but still determinant.

To express his protest, the kid squealed in return.

Understanding that kid is pouting, dad decided to let it be. It was late, and he was not in the mood for arguing any more. He would have liked to tuck his son in, pack a goodnight kiss on his forehead, but he decided not to push anything. It is hard enough on the boy that he is not allowed to finish the game. If he wants to stay under the blankets pouting, so be it.

\- Good night, son. – said dad softly heading to the exit of the room.

\- F**k you! – exploded the answer like a cannon fire.

James heard fast footsteps approaching him, and felt the cold wind from the blanket being yanked away from him. Before he could even realize what is happening, he found himself being pulled by the upper arm, and laid down across daddy's knees.

Familiar with the position, the kid started to cry.

\- Nooooo! Daddy, nooo! – the boy was wiggling trying to run away.

Without avail. Dad held him firmly in place.

\- Noooo! Daddy, nooo! I don't wanna spanking! Daddy!

The first smack acoross his bum was so hard it punched the air from his lungs. Jemie was shocked. That was way harder than his usual spankings. The tears immediately flew down his cheeks like a waterfall. Two more hard smacks fell on little rebel's behind, shaking his whole body and gaining the heat and pain in his punished area.

\- Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Noooo! – reaching back, the boy tried to cover his bottom, but was stopped and got both of his hands pinned on his lower back while the spanking continued – fast and hard.

Spank, spank, spank, spank, spank, spank…

\- Ow! Ow! Dada, noooo! Ow! Ow! Sorry! Ow! No more! Daa-daaa!– he wiggled on his dad's lap.

After another ten hard smacks, dad stopped.

The boy tried to get down, but the dad readjusted him on his lap.

\- We're not done yet, young man. – said the dad pulling his son's pajama down to bare his bottom. It was well spanked already, in dark shade of pink.

Feeling the breeze on his naked behind, Jamie panicked.

\- No, no, no, noooooo! I'll be good, I'll be good, daddy!

\- Quiet! – dad smacked him right in the middle of the bum. It stung like a bee.

\- Waaaaah! Da-daaaaaa!

\- You know you deserved it, young man! – said the dad strictly. – You DO NOT curse at me!

Spank, spank, spank, spank, spank, spank, spank.

Kid was yelling and bawling. His bottom become fiery red, and hurt like someone poured lava on it.

\- Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry! Ow, ow, ow. Never 'gain! Never 'gain! Ow, ow! Proooomiseee!

– You DO NOT curse at me! – groweled the dad loudly. – Am I understood?

\- Yeeees. I'm sorry! Ow! Ow! I'll never do it again! Ow! Daddy, please, stop! OWWWW!

\- Do not… spank, spank, spank… even think… spank, spank… of cursing at me. Or else….

\- Noooo! – kid was kicking and screaming, feeling terrified of even thinking what would happen if he tries to curse his dad again.- I'll never do it again! Never! I'll be a good boy!

With the mighty smack, dad finished the spanking. Boy was bawling sooo hard that it took him almost a minute to realize the spanking was over. Dad let him lay on his lap to give him chance to compose himself and catch his breath.

\- Shush, shush, it's all over now. Calm down – dad was rubbing small circles on his back in the attempt to calm the boy down. The boy slowly calmed enough to be pulled up without feeling dizzy. Dad did that, and lowered the kid in front of him in order to help him readjust his pajama pants. The boy was a crying mess, rubbing his eyes, sniffling and hiccuping between apologizes.

\- Da-da… I… so-o-rry! Da-da, I be go-o-o-d!

\- I know. – said the dad calmly. – Come 'ere!

Dad pulled the boy in a hug, and carefully made the boy sit on his lap, taking care that his butt is not pressed against anything. He hugged him tightly, and started shushing him with his deep calming voice.

\- Shush, baby boy, shush. Daddy is not angry at you anymore. Shush. I know that you will not curse at me again. Better yet, I'm sure you are not going to use curse words at all. That is not a language suitable for a young boy.

\- Yes, daddy! – sniffled the boy crawling up in attempt to squeeze as close as possible to his fathers neck. Ever since he was a little baby, he found that spot the most comforting.

Reaching his favorite place, he pressed his forehead on the side of dad's neck, feeling the softness of the skin, the familiar smell of fresh cologne and the soothing vibrations of dad's deep voice while he was shushing him, made the kid relax. Still having trouble breathing properly, the kid sensed gentle patting on the back. He liked it.

\- Da-ddy?

\- Yes, James? – said the dad gently stroking kid's hair.

\- I… sniff… sorry. I… sniff… only wanted to… sniff… play.

\- I know, little one – the father patted him on his back – I know. But now it is not time for that. You'll play in the morning.

James noticed how his dad's deep voice was comforting, yet still very determined. That was the difference between the dad and other adults who used to discipline him. Dad was very gentle and ready to comfort him afterwards, reassuring that he still loves him, but he never changed his mind about the issue that lead to the punishment in the first place. Unlike him, mommy and grandma would usually feel guilt for disciplining him, so, after the punishment, they would allow what they prohibited in the first place. Jamie knew that very well and tried to manipulate adults to do what he wants. He tried that guilt trip with his dad every time also, but with no success.

\- M! – he muttered irritated, unhappy with the realization that, apparently, he is not going to finish his game tonight – Dad meanie!

Dad smirked.

\- There, there! Don't make the fuss. You know very well you should be sleeping long time ago.

\- Waaaah! Don't wanna! I'm not sleepy – Jamie still wasn't in the mood to obey.

Dad shushed him one more time, stood up and laid the boy gently on his bed.

\- There, there, hop under the blanket. Be a good boy for daddy. – dad's voice stayed soothingly gentle, but he didn't deviate from his intentions to put the young boy to bed.

Sensing the softness in dad's voice, Jamie decided to „punish" dad for his spankings. He started whining, rolling all over the bad and crying fresh tears.

\- Da-da… I don't want to go to bed! I no sleepy! Waaah!

\- It seems to me you haven't learn a single thing from your punishment, young man! Should I spank you some more? – growled the dad losing his temper.

\- Nooooo! - the kid scooted into a ball, covering his buttocks with his hands.

\- Then you better stop this tantrum right now!

Jamie could still feel the warmth and dull pain in his ass, so not wanting another spanking, he obeyed. He laid on his tummy, not wanting to sit on his still sore bottom. He faced away from daddy, letting him now he is sulking.

\- Oh, I presume, you don't want a bedtime story, then? - asked dad arching an eyebrow.

\- The bedtime story? - jumped the boy in excitement, drying his tears with his sleeve - Yes, yes, daddy! Read Jamie a story. Please!

Dad couldn't suppress the laughter.

\- Just one, though.

\- Yay!

\- I knew it. – dad said patting his boy on the head – As soon as someone mentions the story you forget all the rest, don't ya? Lay back down.

The boy obeyed with a happy squeek.

\- Ouch – he suddenly frowned.

\- What's the matter, kiddo?

\- Nuffin'. – the boy lowered his head and whispered - My bum still hurts…

Dad cracked a smile.

\- Next time be a good boy so you won't be going to bed with the sore butt.

The boy flashed in a shame, biting his lower lip.

\- Jamie good… - said the boy quietly. It came out more like a plea.

Dad patted him on the head.

\- Yes, now you are a good boy. Before you were naughty cursing at me, but now you are a good little boy getting ready for sleep. Daddy is happy with you now.

The boy sighed feeling a relief.

\- Now, what would you like me to read to you? – asked dad approaching the book shelf.

\- Dunno.

\- Peter Rabbit?

\- Nah. – the boy frowned.

\- Goldylocks and the three bears?

Boy furiously shaked his head no.

\- What then?

\- Dunno.

\- Snowwhite and the seven dwarfs?

\- Nah!

\- The Jungle book?

\- Nuh-huh.

\- Are you pulling my leg, young man? – asked the dad narrowing his eyes but smiling at the same time.

\- Yup! – James laughed.

\- You little monkey!

Dad approached him, and started tickling him.

\- Nooo- hahaha- daaaad – hahahaha!

Both the father and the son laughed very hard.

\- Stop it, dad!

\- Alright, enough. Let's do the story. Scoop over. Gimme some space.

The boy happily obeyed, snuggling close to his dad as soon as he joined him on the bed. Dad hugged him.

\- Whacha gonna tell me this time?

Dad tought for a while.

\- How about that one time your grandpa got lost in the woods and had met the family of deers?

James' eyes widened.

\- Did that really happen? He met real deers?

\- Sure.

\- How do you know? Where you there?

\- No, that happened when grandpa was of your age. I know about it because he had told me this story just like I'm about to tell it to you.

\- Why he got lost in the woods, dad?

\- Well he was playing near the woods, and wondered off...

\- Was he in trouble for going in the woods without his parents? – asked the boy.

Dad laughed and kissed his son's forehead.

must have been furious.

Imagining that, Jamie rubbed his own bottom. He could still feel a little bit of heat from his earlier spankings.

\- Owie! Poor grandpa.

Dad smiled at him.

\- So, do you want to hear the rest of the story or what?

\- Yeah!

Dad coughed before starting the story.

\- So, one day your grandfather was playing near the woods...

The boy snuggled even closer into father's hug, listening very carefully. He enjoyed how his dad would change his voice every time some other character of the story was talking, and how he answered all the question he bumped in with. Apparently dad really knew this story well. And it was a very interesting story with a happy ending.

\- So grandpa had his own Bambi! Real one!

\- M-hm. – said dad smiling and gently cuddling him.

The boy yawned.

\- And why…

\- Shush… shush… we will talk more about it in the morning, now try to sleep.

\- But… - said the boy silently, hardly keeping his eyes open.

\- Shhhhhh.

Under dad's caressing hand, and delightful shushing the little boy finally fall asleep. Dad stayed with him few more minutes, listening his deep and even breath. After that he kissed him, and gently rolled him away from his hug so he can stand up.

The little boy mumbled incoherently.

\- Shush, shush, everything is ok… you just sleep, baby boy.

Feeling dad's patting on the back, James slipped right back into his dream, dreaming of running around with deers.


End file.
